Yesterday
by Soulreciever
Summary: Touya finds his life inexplicably altered the day that he comes into contact with a mysterious being hidden within the body of a young boy.


Yesterday.

T: Am back! This is a pre-cannon fic and thus holds potential spoilers for both the Manga and the Anime. Sticks to the Japanese version of either format and so there will be a slashy undertone.

Also vague Touya angst, but then he wouldn't be Touya if he were truly happy!

Ccs is, as both my soul and my heart, owned by Clamp and their evil genius.

He was looking up at the sky a lot recently.

Perhaps because he believed that he might lose himself in the clouds, or maybe because he wanted to forget.

Down on the level everything recalled to him a memory of her, of the empty space in his heart that she had left behind.

Somehow promising that she would come back had made things worse, because he kept hoping that she'd come and they'd be again where they left off.

Then she'd put a dampener on that hope with her other prophecy when we meet again we both shall have someone else.

There was no one else.

Not for him anyway.

His second sense warned him a moment too late that there was someone, no something, in front of him and thus they clashed together in a mass of legs and arms.

Disentangling himself he gained his feet and was met with two very distinct impressions of the being he had bumped into.

The first was of a boy of his own age: a nervous boy who, though dressed in the same uniform as himself, he had never seen before today.

The second was of an angle: A cold emotionless angle, dressed in resplendent white robes and who sparked some distant recognition of her.

"What are you?" He mumbled.

The thing misinterpreted the question and replied,

"I am Tsukishiro Yukito." That was the boy talking, something about his nervous hopefulness telling him that he had no knowledge of the other inside him.

It was this rather than anything else that brought him to reply,

"I am Kinomoto Touya. I have not seen you around before."

"I have only just come to this area. My grandmother insisted that I come and live with her and grandfather, if only so that she could feel better about my safety."

It was rather sad that the story has no real basis and was, as the boy in front of him, merely a fabrication for the other presence.

There was something about the cheer of Tsukishiro that drew at Touya though and re-shouldering his bag he enquired,

"You're coming to Seijyo high, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You can walk with me if you wish."

The boy was pleasant enough company and Touya found that the tedium of the journey vanished a little with this other at his side.

By the end of the day he was comfortable enough about the other to invite him over to his home. A decision made because he felt it cruel to send the other back to what he knew would always be an empty house.

Fujitaka received the unexpected guest with his usual kindness and warmth, an attitude, which relaxed the boy fairly quickly.

Sakura was clearly besotted with the boy from the moment she set eyes on him, though this did not seem to make Tsukishiro uncomfortable, indeed he came to his sisters side and bending to one knee enquired,

"What is your name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"May I call you Sakura-chan? "

"Y…yes." She turned a faint shade of pink at that and Tsukishiro smiled brightly before he gained his feet again.

He decided eventually to walk Tsukishiro home, aware that the other had a question burning on his tongue, one that might set itself lose away from others.

However the other remained silent and when they came to the gate of what, supposedly, was Tsukishiro's home, Touya decided to take matters into his own hands.

"I will not break if you ask me, you know."

"How?"

"I could tell."

"I did not want to seem forwards, we have not known one another that long, after all. But if you wish then will you tell me?"

"She passed away when Sakura was still little."

"I am sorry."

"There is no need. She was happy while she lived and though it hurts sometimes, I know that she is happy still and thus I am happy also."

"I am glad."

The other's smile graced his face again after that and Touya felt himself smile also.

It was odd. He had not felt the compulsion to smile, nor content such as this since she had left him.

It was the lure of the moon. That he knew well and yet…

"Can I walk with you again tomorrow, Kinomoto-kun?" Tsukishiro enquired.

Touya knew well that he should tell the boy no, that he should end this attachment before it began and yet…

He did not wish to be always lonely; to be always looking to the sky and caring nothing for all that lived on the ground.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Kinomoto-kun."

"Please, you may call me Touya, if you wish."

"Of course, To-ya-kun."

Tsukishiro pronounced his name with an odd definition between the first and second syllables, so that they seemed as two very distinct words.

A distinction that was so pleasant that he had no heart to correct the boy,

"You can call me Yukito, if you would like."

Touya smiled a little at that request and bowing he replied,

"Thank you Yuki-kun."

Somehow knowing as he did as such that the misery in his life was at last falling away, that after this moment he would know little other than happiness.

Perhaps she was right after all.

T: Da dah! A little short but it's an explanation none the less. Oh, I've most likely got the school name wrong but I'm all confused as to what year it is when Touya meets Yuki and thus I've opted for the safe option.R+R and I'll give you a kiss…kidding! Kidding!


End file.
